


Come back to me

by Shadowwish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Birthmarks, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonfires, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Execution, F/F, Fem Keith, Fem Lance, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Long Shot, Nightmares, One Shot, POV Female Character, Past Lives, Rebel AU, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Short, Short One Shot, Soulmates, idk what im doing anymore, they dont really die, they kinda die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwish/pseuds/Shadowwish
Summary: Kathy and Lana go together on a mission and things go down, making Kathy remember.





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for a creative writing class we had in English, and as our teacher allowed us to write fanfics (thank very much, Mr. Robert! <3), I just had to do this after season 8, so, enjoy!

Kathy’s violet eyes flew open in shock.

 

Lana was lying on the ground, the soldier’s gun aiming at her chest and the rifle under their foot.

 “It’s over, rebel.” They spat with despise to the brunette, “The Empire will prevail and your ridiculous attempts to overthrow us will finally reach an end.”

 ‘ _Okay, Kathy, don’t do anything. They haven’t noticed you, and if you do something too reckless, Lana will suffer the consequences._ ’ The girl reminded herself.

 

A few tense minutes passed, but they seemed more like an eternity to the latter.

 Out of nowhere, Lana seemed to notice Kathy, as her face lit up and she started to giggle the best she could, because she was facing the floor, bent over her knees.

 “You will be the death of me with those harsh words, Zendak.” _Dam, La, leave your horrible puns for when I save you._ “But seriously, could you untie me? I can’t feel my legs.” The girl’s caramel skin was splattered with what looked like dry blood.

 “No,” Zendak replied, walking towards her, “we’ve been developing new technology that needs to be tested on humans, you know?”

 Kathy could feel his cruel smile on his face as he pressed on Lana’s shoulder blades with his foot, making her yelp in pain and the wound on her abdomen bleed abundantly.

 “Hagg will be happy to use you as their Guinea pig.” A pause, “But, you won’t need your arm.”

 Zendak drew his gun to Lana’s left arm, and Kathy couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“STOP!” she cried, tackling the soldier to the floor and unsheathing her sword. _The gun, take the gun!_

Kathy hit him with the flat of the sword in the face, but before blacking out, Zendak managed to pull the trigger of his gun, the laser beam grazing Kathy’s cheek and wounding her. As the soldier slipped into unconsciousness, Kathy was able to retrieve Lana’s rifle and take his gun away.

“Lana...” the girl’s cerulean blue eyes fluttered as she heard her name being called out, “La, let’s go. Gimme a sec and I’ll end that Zendak bastard, okay?” When Kathy finished cutting the ropes, she cradled her soulmate in her arms, lovingly brushing her chocolate silky bangs out of her face with her fingers.

 “Kath-” Lana’s voice was weak and sounded more like a whimper, “I’m sorry.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Kathy asked, blinking tears back so fast that made Lana dizzy and feeling her voice crack. “You’ve done nothing wrong, sweetheart.”

 “You’re loud... but it’s okay, I love your voice, I would like to hear it more,” the girl with raven hair felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as Lana reached her trembling hand out to cup her healthy cheek. “I’m not getting away with this, m’sleepy and cold, and y’know tha’s n’good,” Lana slurred.

 “Lana-” Kathy said, being interrupted by Lana’s soft voice.

 “I just want you to come back to me, Samurai.”

 “I will, Sharpshooter.” Kathy swore, her voice and heart breaking, “Even if it takes me a million years.”

 

“I’ll miss ya.” Lana hummed lowly, closing her gorgeous eyes, “Goo’bye, Katherine Kogane.” The girl whispered.

 “Goodbye, Lana McClain Serrano.” Kathy replied, burying her nose on Lana’s neck crook.

 After Lana’s last breath was exhaled and Kathy was able to stop sobbing, she gently left her soulmate on the ground and recovered her sword.

 At her left, Zendak started to wake up, so she checked how her cheek was doing.

 ‘ _Great, more birthmarks for my next life._ ’ The girl thought as Zendak got up and reinforcements arrived.

 

Kathy was captured and locked up in a cell while the day of her trial arrived. During that time, everyday they brought her a bowl with food goo, but she didn't even spare a glance; she was mourning her soulmate, and that included no eating.

Days passed, and when the time arrived, her sight didn’t leave the floor.

Not even when they came into a big and bright room, full of wooden furniture and guards.

Not even when the man sitting right before her, wearing a weirdly big and white wig, hit the table with a wooden hammer and said something about high treason against the Empire and someone’s death.

No, she was too busy thinking about Lana’s words and looking lifeless while feeling overwhelmed by despair, misery and disheartenment.

 

When Kathy was locked up until her execution, she just sat on the straw mattress her cell had and looked at the same stone on the wall up until the next day, barely blinking and feeling that sharp pain in her chest slowly increasing. After the sun had reached its highest position in the sky, a guard came with some handcuffs and a blindfold.

‘ _Whatever,_ ’ Kathy thought as her vision went completely black and the guard guided her to the outdoors. ‘ _I’m already dead inside._ ’

At first, it was supposed to be a regular execution, without audience, but the Emperor himself decided it to be a _special_ occasion, so Kathy ended up being tied to a wooden pole with straw under her in the town square, the executioner holding a torch.

 

_Huh, they’ve decided to be traditional today. Interesting._

The guard lifted their arm and –

 

Kathy’s violet eyes flew open in shock, tears streaming down her face.

"Kath,” Lana called, touching Kathy’s shaking shoulder, “what happened?”

“I had a dream about our past life,” the girl croaked, her voice raspy from sleep.

“Honey, it’s okay.” Lana replied, stroking Kathy’s pale and sweaty forehead. “I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re okay. You came back to me and I came back to you, so don’t worry about it, okay?”

 Kathy nodded, Lana’s thumb caressing her birthmark. “Now,” the latter whispered. “Let’s go back to sleep, okay, honey?”

 “Okay.” Kathy replied, cuddling close to Lana and closing her eyes, finally falling asleep.

 

Both knew everything was fine because they were, and would always be, there for each other.

 

Even if it took them a million years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and if you've got any constructive criticism or feedback, please, tell me in the comment section


End file.
